PMD : Silver Darkness and Black Light
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Waking up on a beach with a Umbreon and Espeon when you turned into a Glaceon, weird. Having to save the world when you did it BEFORE, annoying. Having to deal with a growing darkness and love problems, combo of the two. A PMD fic, AU all the way. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Darkness and Black Light

Chapter 1

Waking Up

Me : I have always wanted to do this. I had an idea buzzing in my head and I was fighting to myself if I should do this or not. In the end, I lost. To MYSELF. Can anyone said weird?

Disclaimer : I will not, will I ever own Pokémon. If you sue me, I got no money for you. Sad, isn't it?

* * *

We mourned for the lost of her.

She was everything to us.

Brave.

Strong.

Wise.

Smart.

Beautiful.

Witty.

And so many others words could describe her. But, she was gone.

We cried, hoping that she will be waiting for us. In the afterlife. In another life.

* * *

- Beach, 6:34 PM -

- Dusk's POV -

* * *

The yellow, sandy beach in front of me looked the same.

The same saffron sand felt the same, gritty as it dung into my paws as I walked along the shoreline. The water felt the same, a bit warm as it gently brushed away the golden sand under my paws and into the azure sea. The setting sunlight looked and felt the same; the sunlight was weaker as it warmed my jet-black fur as the sunset changed the normally blue sky to a glorious mix of gold, pink, and ruby red. The Krabby still blew their bubbles, dyeing them to the colors of the sunset.

Everything looked to be the same. I still looked to be the leader of Team Eon, still the cold and aloof Umbreon that girls would flock over to just breathe the same air as me. My sister, Dawn, still looked like the same teammate, the sassy Espeon that guys would just stop and stare at her. My best friend, Desert, still looked like the same easy-going Flygon, the always relaxed, never hurried dragon. We still looked like Team Eon, the famous exploration team of the Pokémon World.

But, looks are only skin-deep.

We were everybody's fools.

Nothing was the same.

"Hey! Bro!"

I knew that voice just about anywhere. I turned my head to the way I had just came, and yup, I was right. Dawn was running top speed towards me.

Dawn was beautiful, even for Espeon standards. Her fur was the soft shade of lavender and her eyes were the prefect shade of ruby red. She had a light blue scarf around her neck. Her forked tail rested lightly on my shoulder as she just looked out to sea. She sighed, turning her soft glaze to mine. I knew my sadness was breaking her heart and she wanted me to stop.

"Dusk, we got to move on. Crystal wouldn't have wanted you to be mopping around! She would have thought you were acting like a moron and would had hit you with a Iron Tail just to wake you up!" she said, her soft glaze turning into a fiery one. It didn't intimidate me.

I was a Dark-type. She was a Psychic-type. Do the math.

She sighed, once again looking at the blue sea. "Listen, all I'm saying is to stop acting like this. I understand that you want to mourn for her, we all do. But, the land of the living isn't going anywhere. We got to think about our jobs." she said, not looking at me.

I let out a small breath. "I know. But, Crystal was… _Crystal_! She was the toughest one of us all! Always trying out new moves and she was always the first to go into a dungeon!" I said, shocked that my voice that frantic.

She just looked at me, but her already wide eyes widen. Her tail left my shoulder as she walked away from me as she looked over to the rocky cliffs. Under them was looked like a Pokémon. It didn't look like it was breathing.

"Dusk! Come on!" Dawn yelled, running towards the fallen Pokémon. My powerful legs, toned from months of training, helped me catch up with her. We got to the Pokémon around the same time. And my heart was hit with such a pang of grief that I could barely keep on my feet.

The Pokémon was a Glaceon. Her sky blue fur was drenched with sea water, and her breathing didn't look so good. Dawn already poking the Glaceon with her forked tail, testing her vital signs.

"She's alive, but her fur is so soaked in water, her body temperature is low. We need to dry her off." Dawn said, biting off her scarf and with one paw was rubbing it all across her body. I took the blood-red scarf that was attached to my left forelimb off and did the same thing.

The words floated in my head, repeating themselves over and over, like lyrics to a song.

"_You must live, you must live. You can't die on me again."_

_

* * *

_

- Beach, 6:42 PM -

* * *

The first thing I felt was the rubbing of cloth on my body. The first thing I heard was the breathing of me, and two other people with me.

I could feel something gritty on my body, as well as the lapping of water at my feet and the feeling of something hard lightly touching my head.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I see was a jet-black leg, golden sand, and a couple of rocky cliffs. I turned my head up a bit. I could see an Umbreon, his red eyes narrowed as he rubbed a scarlet red scarf around my body. His movement felt stiff, like he was having a hard time controlling his muscles.

What the hell happened to me?

"Urg, dude, I know I had one too many drinks last night, but I didn't think I got _that_ drunk so I would end up on the beach." I said, my voice sounding groggy and tired.

"Aw, she is awake." I turned my head to the soft voice. It was an Espeon, her lavender fur sparkling in the setting sunlight.

Well, no duh I'm awake. I opened my eyes and said something, that usually tells someone that someone is awake.

WHOA! WAIT A DANM SECOND! THAT ESPEON JUST TALKED!

Trippy.

"Thank Arceus." Mr. Umbreon Guy said, taking the scarf off of my body. The Espeon sighed, looking relived that I was okay.

"Um, where the hell am I?" I asked, getting up on my feet. The waters gently lapped at my feet as I glazed out to the sea.

"The beach. How did you get here? You were all wet." The Umbreon asked, cocking his head to the side.

I shrugged. "Dunno." I said, trying to remember. I couldn't. Weird.

"Do you remember anything?" the Espeon asked, still checking if I was okay.

I shook my head. "Nope." I said, feeling downcast. Why the hell didn't I remember anything?

"Not even your name?" the Umbreon asked.

"Not even that. I have no clue who I am. By the way, how are you two talking?" I asked.

Both the Espeon and Umbreon looked at me like I lost my mind.

"What do you mean? We're all Pokémon. We can talk to each other." Miss Espeon said.

WTF?

"What the…? I'm _not_ a Pokémon! I'm a human!" I cried out. I didn't know anything, but I was certain I was a human.

The Umbreon rolled his eyes. "Well, look at yourself." he said gently.

I turned to the azure waters. I gasped softly, shock coursing through my entire body. They were right. I _was_ a Pokémon.

I was on all fours, with a light blue pelt and darker blue paws. I had a tail, with at the end was diamonded-shaped, with the same coloring of the paws. My ears were on top of my head, triangular with dark aqua inside. Around my face, was two long tail-looking things and near the ear was a cap-looking thing, separated into three parts. Wow.

"I'm—I'm a Glaceon." I said to myself, still looking at myself in the water.

"Now do you see? I think you hit your head a bit too hard." the Espeon said.

"By the way, we didn't introduced ourselves. I'm Dusk, and this is my sister Dawn. We're part of an exploration team, Team Eon." the Umbreon declared.

Exploration team? What the…? Oh Arceus, I'm confused.

"Yeah, and what is that?" I asked, turning back to them.

"Well, well, it's the famous Team Eon."

Walking towards us was a Mightyena, a Weavile, and an Absol. It was obvious that the Mightyena was leading them. Dusk's eyes narrowed and Dawn's fur trembled.

"What do you guys want Team X?" Dusk asked, his tone low and menacing.

The Mightyena laughed, dark and cruel. He turned to Dusk, then Dawn, then me. His red eyes widen in shock and fear the second he laid eyes on me. The Weavile and Absol behind him had identical looks.

"Cry-Crystal? I thought you were _dead!_" he exclaimed, stepping a couple steps back.

Crystal? DEAD? What the hell is happening?

"Crystal? There is no way she survived! This Glaceon must be another one!" the Weavile exclaimed, her voice showing that she was a female.

Dusk opened his mouth, a black orb of dark energy forming there. The golden rings around his limbs, ears, forehead and tail glowed a bright gold.

"I suggest if you don't want to fight with us Team X, I suggest you go. _Right this danm second." _Dawn's words washed over me, making me shiver in fear, even though her wrath wasn't at me.

The Mightyena spat at the gold sand. "Fine then. Good-bye Team Eon." he said darkly, and with a twist of his tail he turned around and left, the Weavile and Absol following close behind him.

Dusk sighed; the black orb in his mouth faded. "I didn't expect those losers to come here." he said, more to himself then me or Dawn.

Dawn placed her forked tail at his shoulder, obviously trying to make the tense Umbreon relax.

"Dusk, who cares about Team X? Everyone in town knows to ignore them." she said softly.

"Uh, guys? Can either of you explain what the hell just happened?" I asked, completely lost.

Dusk let out a small chuckle, which made me relax. I thought this guy was all business, but maybe I was wrong.

"That's right, I forgot you didn't know anything. The group of losers you saw right now was Team X, another exploration team. They—" I cut Dusk off.

"Wait, what _is_ an exploration team?" I asked.

"Well, an exploration team is exactly what is sounds like; a team of Pokémon who explore the world. Most teams explore new places discovered, in hopes of treasure or ancient artifacts. Others help out with other jobs, such as catching outlaws or escorting Pokémon to places that they wouldn't normally reach. It's a great job, but you have got to work at it. Being weak will never help you in a Mystery Dungeon." Dusk explained and I nodded.

"And what is a Mystery Dungeon?" I asked. The exploration team thing sounded really cool. Exploring the world, looking for treasure… that would be _sick_.

"Mystery Dungeons are places in the world where time and space are kinda distorted. The layout of the place changing everything you go in, so even though you may have gone in before and mapped it, it would be of no use to you the next time you went in. Also, you get really hungry in there as well. The reason because of that would be that because you heal at lot faster in a Mystery Dungeon, you get more hungry as your body repairs itself at a faster rate. Finally, there are wild Pokémon in Mystery Dungeons. They aren't like us, who can speak and reason. They will attack you the second they see you so you better be prepared to fight." Dawn explained.

Danm.

"And what about Team X?" I asked.

"Team X is a bunch of crooks. They go on missions just to get the money. They will rob you they second they see the chance. Their leader is that Mightyena you saw, his name is Nightmare. The other two losers are his right-hang chick, that Weavile named Weave and that Absol, named Sol." Dusk said.

"Well, we can explain more to you if you come with us. I'm guessing you have nowhere to go?" Dusk asked, walked towards me.

Should I go with these guys? Well, why not? It could be fun. Maybe… just maybe… I could ask to join Team Eon. Like I said earlier, it would be sick to be in an exploration team.

"Sure! Where are we going?" We were now walking away from the gorgeous beach and onto a dirt road. I got to say, walking on all fours isn't as hard is you might think. It's just about moving two feet at the same time instead of one. It was as easy as breathing.

"We're going to Linoone's Guild. It's there where Team Eon began. Linoone, the Guildmaster, was really close friends with our mom and dad. They three of them were in a exploration team back in the day, Team Sweet—" I cut Dusk off again.

"Team Sweet? _Team Sweet?_ Are you kidding me? Who names an exploration team, Team Sweet?" I asked, laughing. Really? That was too funny.

Surprising, both Dusk and Dawn giggled. "That's what we said. But, all three of them said that Team Sweet was, well, a sweet name." Dusk said, smiling. He had a good smile.

We where at what looked like crossroads. There was a wooden signpost. There was three signs posted. On the top was on pointed down, saying "Beach", where we just were. Beneath that was one that was pointing to the left and right. The one pointed left said "Silver City" and one right just said "East". Wow, how creative. Lastly, the one on the bottom said "Linoone's Guild.".

"This is what we called the Crossroads. This is where there is normally a lot of traffic, but during this times, it's pretty quiet. Try coming here midday. Dawn said she has never been the same."

"What? It's freaking true!" Dawn exclaimed, sounding… sassy. I didn't think that she could sound like that.

Dusk rolled his eyes, looking much less… tense. Good for him!

"Come on, it's almost nighttime. I do want to get there so we can go eat." he said impatiently.

"Hey! Dusk! Dawn!"

We turned around to see a Flygon walking softly towards us from the east. He had a bag, dirty from obvious exploring was over his shoulder. He looked completely relaxed and an easy-going guy. Yay!

"Hey, Desert! Was the mission a success?" Dawn asked when he had finally got to us.

"Yup! It was easy. I just had to escort a Lopunny into the Emerald Woods to her best friend at the end of dungeon." Desert said, smiling. _Then_, he looked at me.

"Crystal? Is—is that you? I thought you…" he whispered, his eyes under his red protective glass and his jaw dropped.

Jeez, who the hell is Crystal? I know she died, from that jerk of a Mightyena, but do I really look like her?

"She's not Crystal. She was on the beach, unconscious. She has no memory no of who she is, she doesn't even remember her name." Dusk said darkly and Desert gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know." Desert said, looking shocked. I shrugged, not really affected by that. "It's cool dude. I'm don't mind." I said, licking one forepaw. Yeah, it may seem kinda weird, but I don't give a danm.

"So, you're taking her to the Guild?" Desert asked and Dusk and Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, want to come?" Dawn asked, but Desert shook his head. "Nah, I need some rest. The mission was easy, but the client… not so much. Can you bring a Apple or two?" he asked. Dusk nodded.

"Sure." he said. Desert waved us good-bye and with a great flap of his red-trimmed wings he took off into the air, flying calmly to the west.

"That was Desert, one of the members of Team Eon. He's my best friends since we were both little. He is the easy-going guy, and one great friend when you get to know him." Dusk explained as we moved on from the Crossroads and onto some stone stairs. The stone of smooth, like these stairs were just newly made.

* * *

In front of me was a building, shaped in the likeness of a Linoone, it's claws crossing it's chest and under those claws was a heavy steel gate. In front of the building was a wooden grate. Touches with were burning brightly and merrily. The sunset had made the stone ground glowing in it's colors, awe-inspiring. I sighed, feeling much calming.

"This is Linoone's Guild. Linoone made this with our mom, dad and his head of intelligence, a Swellow named Aerial. The four of them were famous, even to today. Linoone's Guild is one of the more famous Guilds, and is commonly placed with Guilds of the same caliber, like Wiggytuff's Guild. In front there's that wooden grate, you have to step on it to come inside." Dawn said and she walked gracefully to the grate. She stood on it for about three seconds before a loud voice yelled from underground.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Espeon's! The footprint is Espeon's!"

"Hey! Rocky! You know it's me! Open up!" Dawn said, yelling down from the grate.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear yay Dawnz. It's just protocol."

In about ten seconds I heard creak of the steel door lifting up, in order for us to inside. We walked in.

Inside there was a wooden ladder. "Uh, how are we going down?" I asked, looking at my paws and then the ladder.

"Girl, we just jump down." Dawn said and to prove her point, Dusk leaped down, her soon after.

I shrugged and leaped down. It wasn't that hard. On the second floor… danm.

There was a ton of Pokémon on the second floor. Most of them were chatting about today and what they did, but some were looking at two bulletin boards. Everyone stopped what they were doing when we came in.

"Dawn? Dusk? Is that who I think it is…?" a Medicham asked, the voice tell it was a female. Her black eyes were wide with shock.

"No, she's not Genie. Where is Aerial?" Dusk asked, rather sharply, making Genie walk back.

"Did someone call my name?"

A large Swellow flew from the ladder that went to the third floor, landed carefully. His plumage was impressive to say the least, glossy navy blue feathers and sharp red talons. A guy not to be messed with.

"Cryst—" I cut him off.

"Before you ask if I'm this Crystal everyone is talking about, I'm not." I said quickly. I was getting tired of this. Seriously people, do I actually LOOK like her that much?

There was an awkward silence which Dusk broke. "No Aerial. She is a new member of Team Eon and she needs a place here." Dusk explained which made Aerial nod.

"All right then. Come with me." he said, flying down to the third floor. I followed him, Dawn and Dusk behind me. I landed softly on my paws, barely making a sound. Aerial was in front of a door with a picture of a Linoone.

"Hey Dusk, who was that Medicham?" I asked.

"That was Genie, she is the leader of Team Chi, an Exploration Team that is only has Fighting-types and Psychics." Dusk explained.

The third floor was as nice as the second one, bursting with Pokémon.

"Now, this is Lioone's quarters. Please be respectful of him." Aerial said, which I promptly and completely ignored, looking out a window. They have a pretty good view of plains and a few mountains.

"Come on now." Dusk whispered in my ear, making my body shiver.

Inside there was big touches like in the front with a large dark blue mat. I also noticed a bunch of round stuff all round the room. Odd.

"Linoone, this Glaceon wishes to join Team Eon. She needs a room here." Aerial announced, ruffling his glossy feathers.

Linoone turned around, a pensive look on his face. "Hello there! You wish for a room here right? I can do that! First off, what is your name?" he asked cheerfully, smiling. His dark blue eyes reminded me of sapphires, bright and sparkling with happiness.

"Uh… I don't remember." I answered, cheeks growing warm.

Dawn and Dusk both sighed. Dusk went into explanation, from where we found me on lying on the Beach to now. He never once said a word about Crystal.

"So… you need a name. How about Snowflake?" Linoone asked me, still smiling warmly.

Snowflake… not bad.

"Don't you think that is a too bit common? A lot of Ice-types have the name of Snowflake." Dawn said.

"Um… not Ice… too tough (I actually liked that one) and not Hail… I sorry. I just not good with names." Linoone said sorrowfully.

"Dude, it's cool. I'll figure something out." I said.

"The only name I can actually think of that would suit you would be Crystal." Linoone said absent-mindedly, which made Dusk narrow his red eyes.

"Actually, I like that name. Let's go with that." I said rapidly, looking at Dusk. He sighed, nodded.

Linoone smiled again. "Now that is taken care of, I always like to give new faces something for coming. Now, one sec…"

After about 20 minutes of going completely chaotic, Linoone found something. "Here we go. I think that this ribbon of go nicely with your fur." In Linoone's white claws was a sky blue ribbon. It was more or less the same color of my fur, but it did stood out. "Here, I'll tie it." he offered, tying it so it didn't choke me, but it was secure. It felt like pure silk on my throat, soft and smooth.

"Thanks!" I said, loving the color of it.

"Anytime. Aerial, please show Crystal to her new room." Linoone said and Aerial nodded.

"Come with me Crystal." he said, leading me to a hallway. Dawn waved her lavender forked tail at me, as a good-bye. Dusk rubbed his head against mine and whispered "Welcome to Team Eon Crystal."

The Swellow took me to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. It had one bed, complete with one window to look out of. The night had showed it's true colors of black, mixed in with the white light of the stars and the full moon.

"Thank you Aerial." I said, but he had already left. Rude little birdbrain…

I sighed, resting on the soft bed. It was nice, helping my muscles release out of it's cruel and strong grip.

"So, I'm a Glaceon by random stuff in the universe. Why does that sound like me?" I said to myself, grinning. For some reason, I felt like things like this happen to me.

"And an Umbreon, an Espeon, and a Flygon took me in to their Exploration Team. I have no memory of who I was, except for that I was a human, and another Glaceon with that same name as me is dead."

One thing was for a fact… I need some sleep, or I am going to have one hell of a headache.

Sleep came to me quickly, sinking me to it's dark depths.

* * *

- ? -

* * *

…She's here again.

I knew that she would come back to this world.

This was going to be fun…

* * *

**Me : Wow… 14 pages. Long… **

**Anyway, lots of questions. And we won't get any answers soon! XD **

**Now, serious note. I want your opinion. Did it rock out? Did it suck ass? I need you to help me out and tell me what I can do to help. And I want your thoughts on the end, on who was talking. As you can see, it's kinda like the beginning of PMD 2/3, but kinda different. I took some ideas and warped them to my liking. **

**Crystal… well, she a bitch at times, and she likes to cuss a lot. And… a lot of guys like her. You will for a FACT see guys head over heels for her. **

**As for pairings… none so far, but soon you are going to see one hell of a love problem for Crystal later on. The thing is, she ain't good with romance. She knows when a guy is in to her (all girls know), but she isn't the romance type. But, she does have a crush on a couple of people…**

**I can't say anything more in fear of giving you the plot. Sorry readers. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**P.S. Cookies to whoever could see the song name! And, if you want to be in my fanfics, here is the form I want it in. Please note: If you have horrid writing, I will not take it! I want to be able to READ it, like how you're reading what I'm writing now.**

**Name : **

**Species : **

**Known Moves : **

**What are you : (Outlaw, in a exploration team, client, etc.) **

**Personality : **

**The next part is for the clients and/or outlaws. **

**Job : **

**Location (you can make it up, I don't care) : **

**Reward : **

**Crystal - REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon : Silver Darkness and Black Light

Chapter 2

The First Day

Me : Special Note : This and the next chapter will have a lot of explanations, and I'm sorry that if it bores you guys. I'll try to make it up with lots of action! And some comedy and some hints of romance!

* * *

- Linoone's Guild, Crystal's Room, 6:57 AM -

- Crystal's POV -

* * *

"WAKE UP! GET OUT OF BED!"

I will make it my personal mission to **kill** whoever is yelling at me **if they don't **_**stop.**_

I snapped open my midnight blue eyes to see an Explode with narrowed rust red eyes and hands on his hips.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell. Is it? 2010?" I asked, getting up and shaking my pelt. Huh, pelt. I guess I wasn't dreaming after all.

"It's time to get up lazy ass. Everyone in the Guild wakes up at 6:00 AM—" I cut him off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shrieked, narrowing my eyes at the Explode. Was he freaking kidding me? 6:00 AM? Not COOL!

"Well, sorry _Princess_," he sneered, which made me hissed at him. "That is mandatory for all apprentices living at the Guild."

"Do _all_ Guilds have a Pokémon like you?" I asked, shaking my head. Uh, I am going to have a hell of a headache later on…

"Yup!" he said gladly with a smile, which made me think he was messing with me. "Actually, my younger brother, Loudred, works at Wigglytuff's Guild."

Yeah, I don't care. I didn't ask for your family history dude. Now, let me go back to sleep…

"Alright, alright," I said resignedly. "By the way, what's your name?" I had a feeling that we were going to be _friends_…

"Echo is what they call me." he answered and with a wave he left.

I sighed. Oh Arceus, just kill me.

I walked out of my little room, wishing that I could somehow sneak away and catch up with my beauty sleep, but… I really don't want the freaking yelling of Echo making me deaf before my time.

As I walked into the hallway, the chatting of Pokémon helped to wake me. (Mind you that it's seems that I don't normally wake up at 6:00 AM, or that's at least what my body is saying).

"Hey! Crystal!"

I turn around to see, oh, Genie, that Medicham from before. Behind her was a Hitmontop and a Gallade.

"Oh, hey Genie," I said in a hopeful and cheerful voice, smiling at the Psychic Fighter. The Medicham smiled back.

"You need to come with us. Dawn, Dusk, and Desert are on a mission, and they asked us to help you around," she declared. "By the way, this are two of my teammates. The Hitmontop is known as Spinner, and the Gallade here is known as Blade." she said after a thought. Spinner and Blade smiled warmly and waved at me.

Oh, yeah, I forgot I joined Team Eon. Yes, you and I both are sweat dropping.

"Well, thanks for this Genie. What kind of mission are we going on?" I asked, excitement pounding in my veins and it was easy to pick it up in my voice. First mission baby!

"I thought it would be good to have you fight an outlaw." Genie answered. We were now going up the ladder. It may seem hard to go up a ladder when you have four legs. It's true. But, it got easier after the first step.

"An outlaw?"

"Outlaws are Pokemon who broken the law. Most of them are petty thieves, just stealing for the money. But, some the these guys are really bad, some of these have even killed before." I took a big gulp. You wanna go catch a killer? Me… not so much. I like living, thank you very much. Genie must have heard my gulp because she smiled warmly which helped the pang of uneasiness in my stomach. Thank Arceus I didn't have breakfast.

"Listen, we are not throwing you to one of those guys. We're just are going to do an easy one, one you can handle. Besides, I don't want Dusk on my ass telling me I just killed one of his new members." she said, chuckling at the end. I smiled and giggled a bit too.

"Hey! Genie! I think this one is good!" Spinner announced, yanking out one of the leaves of paper that was on the bulletin board and handing it to Genie.

"Let's see, there's a thief Snorunt by the name of Frostfury at the end of the Frostweave. The reward is a TM Avalanche. Spinner, I think you're a genius. This mission is like, Arceus sending it down to us. I could just kiss you." Genie said, her red lips curving upwards.

"Will you?" Spinner asked, grinning and his cinnabar eyes shining. Oh Arceus.

"_Hello_ lovebirds. You two can think about making out later. We need to get prepared for the Frostweave." Blade said seriously, his carmine eyes narrowed in disgust.

Is it me, or is Blade jealous? The tension rises for Team Chi…

"Where is the Frostweave?" I asked. "And what's so great about it?"

"Well, the best way is to show you. Blade, the Map." Genie said, now back to her serious nature. The Gallade gave her a old brownish-yellowish map.

And then she opened it on the floor… wow.

* * *

It was gorgeous, perfectly detailed down to the last leaf on the trees. I could see a rather small city on a cliff, I guessed it was Silver City. I could also see a mini version of Linoone's Guild, which made me smile. I could see large mountains, wild plains, icy caves, and towering waterfalls. So much, and in so much detail! I couldn't believe that one Pokémon made this. Someone had to gifted by a God to make this kind of masterpiece.

I gasped and let out a sigh, it's beauty reeling me in like a Combee to honey.

"Trust me, it never gets old." Blade said, winking at me. "This is known as the Map of Arceus. It shows the entire world as we mapped it, and every location of Mystery Dungeons up-to-date. The place we're going to, Frostweave, is here." Blade pointed at a large silvery-white cave up in the north.

"You've have no problem going through the dungeon yourself. It has a lot of Ice-types, and it's snows and hails in there—" I cut Blade off.

"Wait a sec, how can it snow and hail in a cave?" I asked. Yes, I completely understand that Mystery Dungeons were basically just big bungles of weirdness, but snow and hail in a cave? That is just hits on my weird list pretty darn high.

"Well, remember, Mystery Dungeons are places where time and space are distorted. So, basically any and all kinds of weather can happen in there at anytime. No one knows why, but it's true." Genie explained.

Okay… I think I get it…

"And, it's a short dungeon, only six floors. It should be a cakewalk for someone like you. You won't get hurt by the hail, and it's actually easier for you to dodge moves." Spinner added, which I thought that was sick.

"Really?"

Genie nodded. "It's you're Special Ability, Snow Cloak. It lets you evade attacks more easily in the snow or hail. It's going to be dead useful in this Dungeon, that's for sure."

"Awesome! So, now what?" I asked.

"Well, unlike you, we have to get ready fro this mission. You will be coming with us to Silver City." Blade said, closing the amazing Map of Arceus and getting up from the ground and putting it in the dark gray Treasure Bag that was over his shoulder.

We climbed the other ladder to the first floor (I almost fell, but thankful Spinner helped me) and out of the Guild and onto the Crossroads.

* * *

"Danm it!" I hissed. Dawn wasn't kidding when she said that the Crossroads were packed. But, lucky Genie and Team Chi was known around here so the Pokemon here let us through without any trouble.

_But, _I did hear some whispers behind my back about me. In the not-so-nice way, if you know what I mean.

"Genie! What up!"

In front of us was a Torchic running straight towards us. She has a faded red Treasure Bag around her chest, which contrasted with her burnt sienna eyes, making them shine like polished wood.

"Oh, hey Pippa," Genie replied to the Torchic. She smiled, her golden beak shining in the strong sunlight.

"Oh my Arceus! Another Eeveelution!" Pippa said rapidly and she rushed towards me.

The only thing I was thinking was, preppy.

"Man, I haven't seen a Glaceon in a long time! Are you the new Glaceon in Team Eon?" I just blinked. I scarcely knew what the hell she was saying.

"Uh, Pippa? Don't you have a Exploration to do?" Spinner said, looking at the Torchic with dark brown eyes himself.

She smiled again, her feet dancing a bit. "Oh, thanks for reminding me! Yeah, I have to go to the Forest of Light to find a lost TM Protect. Well, it was nice talking to you Team Chi! I need to go before Sappho goes all loco on me! Bye!" And with a dash of speed, Pippa ran off to the Guild.

"O…kay…" I commented, still reeling in the speed of Pippa. Danm.

Genie, Spinner, and Blade all laughed. "That was Pippa, she in an Exploration Team herself, Team Aquafire. They're in the Guild training, but I heard Linoone talking to Aerial for her and her partner, Sappho, for graduation. They're becoming pretty famous." Genie explained.

"Which, of course means that we have to step it up a couple of notches," Spinner said with a surprising amount of anger, looking back at the direction that Pippa just ran off to.

Genie nodded. "Of course Spinner, we are not be outdone by anyone without a fight. Crystal, you're going to see a lot of rivalry in the Guild. We all want to prove to the world that we are the best, and no one is going to stop that."

"It's what makes Linoone's Guild famous for, it's hot-blooded rivalry of the Teams here. You better get used to it, and used to it fast." Blade said, putting one hand on my shoulder. His hand was warm, which helped my muscles to come out of it's hard embrace of itself.

"Come on guys, we need to go," Spinner said anxiously.

And the second we came into Silver City, oh my Arceus.

* * *

There were veins of pure silver on the ground running through out the city, like it was the veins of someone, sending their blood into the heart and back. Even the trees had silver veins, like the veins implanted themselves into the hard bark and into the heart of the tree.

I touched one of sparkling veins, feeling the hard metal under my paw. It was slick and smooth, making it feel nice and cool under my paw.

"Now you see why this place is called Silver City. Veins of silver run though out the city. But, the city is not _that_ big of a city, and everyone basically knows each other. And the first stop is the Lopunny Bank." Genie said, walking towards a stand of dark gray bricks arranged into a cute-looking stand.

"Hey Team Chi. Need some money?" the Lopunny there asked, her big cream-colored looking like big puffy pillows, the voice telling me that it was a female.

"Yup Bun. About 5,000 Poké." Whoa, 5,000 Poké. That's a lot. Maybe. In my mind, at least. Anything 5,000 is a lot in my mind.

"And I'm guessing the Glaceon in the back is Crystal? The new member of Team Eon?" she asked, going into the stand for the money.

"You would be correct. The Three D's are in a mission in Mt. Thorn. Crystal is with us for a outlaw mission at Frostweave." Blade explained to her.

"The Three D's?" I asked, one eyebrow going up. I love doing that. It's fun!

"Dawn, Dusk, and Desert. The Three D's of Eon as some say." Spinner clarified for me. "Oh," I said, smiling at my stupidity.

Bun came back, a warm smile on her lips. In her hands were two big brown bags, clicking with the Poké. "Here you go Genie. Good luck on your mission." she said. "Thanks Bun. I'll come back later if I have anything left over." Genie said and with a quick flick of her hand we left.

"Bun, she's a Lopunny of few words, which is a oddity among them. She opened up when Silver City first came up. She's really nice." Blade said.

"_And_, she's really hot." Spinner added, smiling like a fool. I wanted to whack him upside the head.

Genie sighed and shook her head. "Will you two stop? For like, until we get into the Dungeon. Please." she begged. Spinner and Blade looked at each other, and then Genie and they nodded.

"Who are we going to next?" I asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

Genie stopped. She pointed at… oh my fucking Arceus.

There was a statue in the middle of Silver City. And it had to be another masterpiece.

* * *

It was made of a pure light gray stone, with the veins of silver rushing into the base. On it was a amazingly detailed Eevee and a Pikachu together, both in fighting positions. Behind them was a Grovyle, looking tough and mean with that don't-mess-with-me look. Etched in the silver veins was a series of footprints, like runes of an ancient language. I noted that the eyes were gemstones matching the normal colors of their eyes; topaz for the Grovyle, onyx for the Pikachu and cinnabar for the Eevee. I thought I saw a glimmer of sapphire and aquamarine, but the glimmer left as fast as it came.

"Who… who is that?" I asked, breath-taken from the sheer beauty of the statue. Who ever did this was, once again, gifted by a God.

"This is a statue for Team Crystal Lighting {1}. They are in the Master Rank, and there is a long story of them. The Eevee, Crystal, and the Pikachu, Sparks, saved the world from Paralysis. Grovyle, and Crystal were partners in the future, trying to go to the past to stop the Paralysis. She met with Sparks, and when began a Exploration Team, Crystal Lighting at Wigglytuff's Guild. Not much is known about her, only that she and Sparks met up somewhere and made the team." Genie explained, her liquid black shining with respect. It was obvious that she admired Crystal Lighting.

"That's why I made Team Chi, to someday join Crystal Lighting's greatness. We're going to make it, I know it." Genie whispered, more to herself then me or Spinner or Blade.

"That's why we follow her, not because she's hot or she's a good fighter. It's her determination." Spinner said, nodded his head at her. She nodded back.

"Anyway, the next stop is The Kecleon Shop. The Kecleon Shop is run by The Kecleon Brothers, Lizard and Reptile." Genie said.

We stopped at another stand, looking like Bun's, but only _way_ bigger. The entire place was stocked from Apples and some scarves to some blue orbs and some discs ranging from white to purple in color. There were two Kecleon, one green and one purple. A Leafeon was chatting with them.

"Well, I better get going. That Charizard won't save itself!" she said, giggling.

"Just be careful Felicity. The Storm Ravine is a dangerous place." The green Kecleon said, worry coloring his voice.

"Lizard, I'll be fine! The Storm Ravine is full of Water-types! I'm a Grass-type! If I fail this mission, I have to hang up my Exploration Badge!" Felicity said cheerfully. "Bye you two!"

"Hey Team Chi!" Felicity said smiling, her light green Treasure Bag over her tan-colored fur and her leaf tail high in the air. The air around her was clean and reminded me of the scents of the forest.

"Before you ask, that was Felicity. She runs her own Team. And it's very different from most. She runs it herself. No partner. She is one tough Leafeon you don't want to mess. She's also one of Dusk's and Dawn's cousins." Blade said, answering the question I was going to ask. I guess he read my mind. After all, he is part Psychic-type.

"Hello Team Chi! Looking well I see. And, behind you, is that Crystal? The new Eon member?" Lizard said, looking at me with widen eyes full of curiosity.

He was kinda freaking me out. Stay back dude, even though I don't know any moves, I can kick some ass if I wanted to.

"That would be me," I said. Danm it dude, what other Crystal that is a Glaceon do you know? Not counting the dead one.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you. Team Eon is very strict on who enters it. And, while we are in the subject of Team Eon, where are they?" Reptile (I'm guessing he was the purple Kecleon) asked.

"They're on a mission in Mt. Thorn at the moment. Crystal is coming with us for her first exploration." Blade explained to the shopkeepers.

"And where are you four going, may I ask?" Lizard asked.

"Frostweave, up in the north. We need something for the cold, and some Berries and Apples. Maybe a Petrify Orb or two," Spinner said.

"I got just in the thing! I got a shipping of Weather Bands only yesterday! And since you're the first Team needing these, the price is only 500 Poké for each of you! And since Crystal doesn't need one, that will be 1,500 Poké." Reptile went into the stand and got a cardboard box out. He opened it and inside were these Bands. There were blue-trimmed and in the middle were silver. I got to say, they were stylish.

"And for the Apples and Berries, one moment," Lizard went into the stand as well and came back with 4 large juicy ruby-red Apples that just screamed 'EAT ME! EAT ME!' and a couple of round blue berries. My belly rumbled like a Mightyena glaring at a Zigzagoon.

"Here you go, 4 Apples and 6 Oran Berries should be enough to last you through Frostweave. And here is that Petrify Orb." Lizard handed Blade the Apples and Oran Berries and he put then in the Treasure Bag.

"In total, that will 2,300 Poké." Genie gave Reptile the money and we left the Kecleon Brothers chatting about the new shipment of TMs. We stopped by Bun's place and gave her the rest of the money we didn't spent and we walked back to the Guild.

I looked up at the sky. The golden ball that floats up there known as the sun was at the midway point. Noon.

"Noon already?" I asked myself, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"Time flies fast when you're into something." Genie said, climbing down the ladder.

"Come on, noon equals lunch. I want to eat." Spinner said, the grumbling of his stomach easy to hear over his voice.

"Yeah, besides it's a good time to plan out how we're are going inside." Genie said.

* * *

Apparently the Mess Hall was just across from the hallway where the rooms are (I didn't know that). And it was packed with Pokemon eating and in line for food. An Infernape was passing out the plates, full of food.

I just stood there, not knowing where to go. "Hey! Crystal!" Spinner shouted my name. You would have thought that everyone would stop and freeze, but it was just so loud, no one even cared.

"Come on! You wanna go hungry when we go up to Frostweave?" I shook my head. "I thought so. Crystal, no one is going to rip your head off. Unless you pissed them off enough. Which I doubt, since you been here for only a day."

Well, there _was_ Echo…

Spinner took me to the lunch line. We talked about different things. And he explained to me basically anything and everything that happens in a Mystery Dungeon. Which was a _lot_. Anyway, we got our food (which was a berry salad apparently) and went to the table where the rest of Team Chi was. I noticed Pippa, that Torchic we ran into before and a Piplup next to her. There was also was a Swampert and a Luxray there. The Luxray had a earring on his left ear of a silver egg with wings and the Swampert had a bracelet with the same egg with wings.

"Hey! Crystal!" Pippa said loudly, her voice bright and cheerful. The Piplup next to her sighed, probably wondering why he was next to her.

Dude, I feel the same way.

"Hi Pippa." I said, sitting next to Spinner and the Luxray.

"Guys, can we go into introduction? We never really truly did." the Piplup said.

"Right," Genie said. "Well, you met Pippa," she gestured to the hyper Torchic. "Sappho is her partner, and basically her polar opposite. They lead Team Aquafire, a Gold Rank Team." she patted her hand on the Piplup's head, his eyes narrow and beady. Genie ignored his dark glaze. "Next to you on your left is Bolt, he leads his own Exploration Team, Team Shadow Thunder {2}. His partner is the Swampert next to Blade, known as Typhoon. A fairly well known Team, a Silver Rank Team."

"What Rank are you guys?" I asked.

Only now do I notice that Genie had a necklace on. It was in the shape of a egg with wings like Bolt and Typhoon, but hers sparkled like diamonds. I guessed that it was her Exploration Badge.

"Diamond Rank. It's the next Rank higher than Gold." she said, raising the Badge, glaring down at Pippa. Pippa's brown eyes were blazing with fire. I wouldn't mess with the fire chicken Genie!

"And what is Team Eon's Rank?"

"Hyper Rank. They're one step away from Master Rank, which is the Highest Rank of all. Only the best teams like Team Raider and Team Charm make it to that level. They are really good." Genie said, playing with her Badge.

We all ate our food quietly. (And the food was danm fucking good!). We said our good-byes to Team Aquafire and Team Shadow Thunder.

"Now, are you ready Crystal?" Genie asked, her onyx eyes locked onto mine.

"I have three words for you. Hell. Freaking. Yeah."

"Then let's go."

* * *

**Me - Tada! *Sigh* I2 pages of pure Crystal POV. I letting you know that most of the chapters will have Crystal's POV, but it will change time to time. **

**I would like to thank my reviewers! 6 reviews for one chapter is the most I had in this kind of fanfic! All you guys can have a cookie of any flavor you want! **

**And, as you can see, I have already used four of the six OCs that people had sent in. Pippa and Sappho of Ice Krystal (I love the irony), Felicity of Luna The Darkrai, and the mention of Frostfury of untima-owner. Neko-neko-aishizu and Dark Amphithere, Koda and Skull will be seen later. I promised you that. And for untima-owner, we will see Frostfury in the next chapter. **

**{1} Yes, that is my Team in Explorers Of Time. Sadly, I have lost that game *Cries* and I haven't gotten Sky yet. Soon, I am hoping. Crystal Lighting is not the real name of the Team, it was too long, it was originally Gem Sparks. But, I like Crystal Lighting better.**

**{2} Bro, this is for you. Shadow Thunder is HIS Team in Darkness, and by karma, HE lost his game as well. We are both waiting for Sky, hopefully for Christmas, or sooner. But, he didn't have a Shinx, he had a Pikachu. But, he said he likes Shinx better because it evolves into Luxray, one of his fav Pokemon.**

**By the way, you keep on sending OCs! I will use them through out the fanfic, so you can send them in at anytime! There is no deadline for OCs in my book. If you forgot, this is the format that I want it in.**

**Name : **

**Species : **

**Known Moves : **

**What are you : (Outlaw, in a exploration team, client, etc.) **

**Personality : **

**The next part is for the clients and/or outlaws. **

**Job : **

**Location (you can make it up, I don't care) : **

**Reward : **

**Genie : Review!**

**Spinner : Or I'll Tripe Kick your butt!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Silver Darkness and Black Light

Chapter 3

Frostweave

Me : Oh my Arceus! I almost forgot about this! Well, sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter for my loyal readers.

* * *

- 1:13 PM, Crystal's POV -

* * *

"Wait! Guys, did you forget? Crystal doesn't know any of her moves!" Blade suddenly said, making us all look at the Gallade.

"Oh shit! You're right!" I said. Danm it! Why the fucking hell do I have such a bad memory? I didn't ask for this Arceus!

"So, we need to go to Vivax." Genie concluded.

"Wait a sec! Who in the name of Arceus is Vivax?" I asked, following Genie and the rest of Team Chi to the main room of the third floor.

"Vivax is a Lucario. He can tell anyone what their moves are by looking into their Aura." Spinner clarified for me. "He does this for Pokémon who join Exploration Teams who don't know how to fight."

Genie lead us to a room with a white ribbon nailed into the wooden door. "This is Vivax's room. This ribbon tells him who is entering." With a touch of the white ribbon, it turned into a dark rose color, and the door opened.

Inside was a dark blue mat with a couple of crates and a wide window that had a prefect view of the plains and mountains beyond the Guild. A pretty nice place.

On the mat, meditating was a Lucario, his eyes closed, like he didn't noticed us coming in.

"Hello Genie, Spinner, Blade and Crystal. It is a pleasure to see you." Vivax opened his eyes, showing us they were a bright black color, and in their depths I saw faint gleam of a dark amber.

"Hello Vivax. As you know, Crystal is the new member of Team Eon, and she needs to know her moves." Genie said, which made me uneasy. I mean, what kind of Pokémon doesn't know its moves?

"Yes, I heard from Linoone and Aerial. Now Crystal, come to me." He said, his voice deep but friendly. He stood up with lighting-fast speed. Then again, he a Fighting-type, and they can really move when they want to.

I don't know why, but he reminded me of someone… I can't put my finger on it… danm my fucking memory loss!

I walked up to the Lucario, trying to steady my steps. "Crystal, there is nothing to be scared of," he said gently, obviously trying to have me relax. "I can't do this if you don't trust me."

I took a deep breath, letting my body know it's time for the shackles of my stress to go. They did, have my muscles expand in joy.

"Now, close your eyes." Vivax said, a bright white ball appearing in his hand. I knew it was Aura. He pressed the ball of Aura into my chest, looking into my spirit, my soul.

It felt like someone had put a warm light into my, having to grow inside my body and as soon as Vivax put it in, he took it out.

"Interesting." he said, barely a whisper, examining it. All I saw was the same ball of white Aura, but then again, he WAS a master at this stuff. He should know. If he doesn't, then I have to jump off a cliff.

"What's so interesting about it?" I asked.

"All Auras are interesting, it shows your character, what you believe in and what you can't stand. No two Auras are ever the same. Now, your moves are Icy Wind, Quick Attack, Tackle, and… weirdly enough, Detect." I noted something in his eyes, the smallest slivers of shock.

"Really! Detect?" I said. I had some pretty good moves. Me likey.

Vivax nodded. "Not a lot of Glaceon know that move. You should thank Arceus, it is a move that can save you hide in a second."

"Well, thanks Vivax." I said, smiling warmly.

"Anytime. And, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I also can help you with your moves if you want."

"Bye Vivax, have a nice day." Genie said and we left.

"Well, that went well." Spinner said, climbing the second ladder up to the first floor of the Guild.

Blade nodded. "Well, now that is taken care of, let's go." he said, obvious anxious to get going.

"What route are we going?" I asked. Like Blade, I was itching to get going.

"Well, Frostweave is here," Blade took out the Map of Arceus and pointed at the silvery-white cave that was the Frostweave. "And we are here." he then moved his finger to Linoone's Guild. "It's about a three hour walk—"

"WHAT?" I shrieked, my voice going about more than ten octaves.

"But! Since I know the move Teleport, and we have been there before, we can just Teleport there without all the walking." Blade said, smiling. I let out my breath. If I had to walk for three freaking hours, I would had murdered someone at the 5 minute mark.

"Come on, we need to huddle." Genie said, standing _very_ close to Blade. I could almost _hear_ Spinner's blood boiling.

I stood close to Spinner, in the hopes that he would chill out. Yes, literally. I could his body heat pouring into me like a Heat Wave attack.

"Spin, chill out. Before I make you." I warned the Hitmontop, before he went off like, yes, a top. Excuse all of my bad puns.

"Sorry, it's… it's nothing." he assured me. _Right_. Like I was that stupid enough not to notice how you like at Genie. Yeah, let's pretend that.

Now, Teleporting. Hits my top ten for the most weirdest things I have done. It's really hard to explain the feeling, but the only thing I can say it is, well, very cool. (I didn't try to make that a pun people.)

The outside of Frostweave was gorgeous. Ice, like reaching vines was growing out of the cave, like it was going to reach outside for something. The ice got hit by the warming sunbeams, making look like growing prisms, reaching out to the world so it knows it's there.

"It's so pretty." I whispered, touching the ice with one paw. It, it felt nice. Natural. It should. It's my element after all.

"Come on, Frostfury should be at the bottom of the Dungeon. Crystal, stay with Spinner. It gets confusing in Dungeons, and the last thing we need is you getting lost." Genie warned, her onyx eyes wielding concern.

"Yes Mother." I said irritated. Danm it Genie, I'm not a baby! Treat me like a equal for Arceus's sake!

We went in.

* * *

- Frostweave, 1F, 2:59 PM -

* * *

The inside of the cave was beautiful, ice hanging from the ceiling and walls like it would crumble into diamond-dust if it didn't hang on. I could feel winds of ice breezes through out the cave. I could see a carven opening up to us.

"Crystal, be careful. If you see any wild Pokémon, don't be scared to hit it." Genie warned, scanning the area.

I nodded. "Right." Genie nodded back at me and we started our way in a carven. The carven was large, and gales of wind blew softly, like a forgotten whisper of a lament.

And, like Genie said it would, it was snowing. Silver clouds covered the ceiling, raining down snowflakes. One landed on my nose and with my pink tongue I licked it away. But, it didn't melt, like I thought it would. It stayed frozen.

Sweet.

There were two hallways, one leading to the left, and one going north. We chose the north one. And man, the hallways were so narrow that we had to go as a single-file line.

"Hey Genie! Are all hallways in Dungeons like this?" I asked, running. We were picking up the pace.

Genie looked swiftly back and nodded before turning her attention back to the hallway; we were doing a turn to the left.

"Basically." she yelled, kicking a small rock that was in her way.

As we did another turn, we came across a room. There was a stairway that led down.

"Is that the exit?" I asked, walking slowly to it. Spinner nodded. "Yup, and it's the way down. Thank Arceus we found it without any Pokémon being here." he said, walking down the stairs.

One floor down, five more to go.

* * *

- Frostweave, 2F, 3:16 PM -

* * *

With all of us going down, we walked into another room. I noticed that this floor had small pools of ice water. I wonder for a second, if I jumped in the pool, would I feel any cold?

I didn't think so. I mean, it was now hailing in this floor, but it felt just fine for me. I got to say, being an Ice-type is… fine I'll say it. Being an Ice-type is cool. I have GOT to stop it with the bad puns. It's just sad.

It would have been very nice and peaceful, but, looking right at us were two Lumineon. Their eyes were pitch-black, and they snarled at us. It would have been funny that two floating fish were snarling at us like they were Mightyena, but from Team Chi's tension, I guessed it would have been out of place.

"Hey, I'll take the one on the left. Crystal, it's time to show us what you got." Blade said, his leaf-green swords glowing. I gulped, part of me excited as hell, the other completely scared to death. The excited part of me won over.

I stood right next to Blade, prayed to Arceus, Diagla, and all of the other Legendary Pokémon that I won't make a fool out of myself.

"Ready?" Blade whispered, his carmine eyes narrowed as the two Lumineon closed in. I nodded. "As I'll ever be." I muttered back.

Blade went first, running with incredible speed that only a Fighting-type could do. He slashed the blue fish with one of his blades, yelling "Leaf Blade!" The Lumineon narrowed it's eyes, obviously pissed off and hurt.

I turned from watching Blade hit the Lumineon with Leaf Blade to the Lumineon that was eyeing me.

I ran towards it, all my thoughts about hitting the Lumineon. "Tackle!" I bellowed, headbutting the fish with all I got.

My Lumineon slammed against the icy ground, but it got back up fast. I was about to hit it again, but a chuck of hail whacked the guy on it's head.

Karma, I love you so much!

While he was down, I opened my mouth, thinking about ice, and how the wind kicked up, creating storms of ice and snow. I took a deep breath, and blew.

Small fragments of frozen water blew from my mouth, along with a cold blizzard wind. It hit the Lumineon dead center of it's body.

But, he wasn't out. The guy got back up again, panting now. He opened his mouth, and blue bubbles sprayed out of his gaping mouth.

Sadly for me, I didn't get to dodge. The BubbleBeam hit me in the face, giving me the taste of cold water. "Crystal!" Blade yelled, looking back for a fraction of a second before slamming down the Lumineon that he was fighting with a Psycho Cut. It didn't get back up.

I hit the wall behind me, feeling the frosted stone on my back before I slid on the floor. I thought I heard a small crack, but I put it out of my mind and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I got back up, my legs slightly shaking. I noticed that some of my light blue fur was crushed, like it froze.

"Take this you piece of fish shit!" I yelled, running towards the blue fish with my speed increasing with every step. I unleashed my Quick Attack on the Lumineon, ramming it.

But, once again, it tried to get back up. Dude, like seriously? Stay down for Arceus's sake!

Spinner walked to us and he jumped up, his foot slamming onto the Lumineon's body; using the move Hi Jump Kick. It didn't get up.

"Nice work you two. Crystal, you did a very good job for a beginner." Genie said, picking up an Allure Seed that one of the Lumineon had and throwing to Blade so he could put it in the Treasure Bag.

"Really?" I said, sitting down.

Genie nodded. "It was very good. It's seems you have a natural talent for fighting."

"And that's a good thing, right?"

"Very."

I looked over at the two Lumineon. They were not dead. Yeah, the one Blade fought had some long, angry red slashes, but it was breathing strongly. The same thing with the Lumineon I fought.

"They don't die?" I asked, looking at Team Chi. Genie had a weird face on, like she didn't know what to say.

"Most of the time, they either flee or we knock them out. But, in certain cases, we…" Genie trailed off, not needing to say anything anymore.

Certain cases… I really didn't want to know anymore. I would like to have my lunch stay where it is.

We left the Lumineon unconscious, and ran to a hallway that lead south.

But, there was a Jynx in the way. Genie ThunderPunched it before using a Hi Jump Kick; powerful as well as graceful. The Jynx staggered, but stayed on it's feet and used Sweet Kiss. The pink kiss with the evil bats flew around Genie and made her fall asleep. I pulled her aside during which Spinner snarled with pure rage and jumped and landed on his head, spinning at high velocity. His clawed feet repeatedly hit the Jynx; while at the same time Blade powered up a Focus Punch. The Jynx tried to use Ice Beam, but Spinner reflected it with his Tripe Kick; having it hit the wall. The second after Spinner finished using Tripe Kick, Blade ran and hit the Jynx with the Focus Punch. The Jynx was thrown back on the wall, knocked out by Blade's attack.

What made me dazed was the sheer coordination of the team. I guess you really have to know someone well to be able to guess their moves currently, and at the same time.

"Whoa." I said, looking at the now sleeping Jynx with a big bump on it's head.

Genie woke up. She stood up, kinda unsteadily, but she shook it off and walked towards us. "Nice work guys." she said.

Blade took out an Oran Berry and gave it to Genie. "Here, you look hurt." he said.

Genie sighed and took the Berry. She took about two bites before finishing it. Then she smiled, obviously much better. "Thanks." she replied, her liquid black eyes gleaming with life and energy.

We took off again, running to another room. There was a Lapras there, but it was sleeping, snoring time to time. Next to it was a shiny red Apple.

"All great. How are we going to get that Apple?" Spinner asked, eyeing the Apple with hunger.

"We can like, sneak up on the Lapras and take it." I replied with a punch of sarcasm at Spinner's question. Really dude? The freaking Lapras is asleep, so _quietly_ take the freaking Apple.

"And I know, it's impossibly difficult. Completely complex. Near impossible." I mused with a taunting voice, creeping up on the Lapras. Spinner just rolled his eyes. "All right, it's your problem." he said dismissing my rude comment.

I, as carefully as I could, gently bit on the stem of the Apple, dragging it without a sound. I was feeling pretty darn great, until the stem somehow slipped out of my teeth and landed with loud bang.

I squeezed tight my eyes, waiting to hear the sound of the Lapras waking, readying for it's attacks.

It never came. I reopened my eyes, the Lapras looking like it never noticed me.

I padded as slowly as I could towards Spinner, handing him the Apple in his hands.

He rolled his dark eyes playfully, throwing the Apple to Blade who put it in the Treasure Bag, smiling.

I looked at Genie, stunned that Genie had hatred… and was that envy in her eyes? Was she pissed at me for proving Spinner wrong?

Okay, obviously I will never know what goes around in a Fighting-type's mind. Never. Which I'm glad about.

Blade sighed. Poor guy. I really did think that he had a crush on Genie. But, with her not even showing the slightness bit of actually knowing and coupled with the fact that she looked like she had a thing for Spinner and boom. You got some Fighting-type love drama.

"Come on guys, let's go." Blade said, a pleading tone deep in his voice. Man, my heart was breaking for the guy. He really doesn't get a break on the love department.

Spinner and Genie looked at Blade and nodded. I let out a deep breath. Note to self : Help out Blade with getting a girl.

As we were walking down another passageway on the right, I noted that Blade was lagging behind. I made myself match his pace so he caught up with me.

"Listen Blade, I know that you like Genie. And of course, I know that Genie likes Spinner and vise versa. The best thing you can do is to let go." I whispered, hoping that Genie and Spinner were too absorbed fighting another Lumineon that popped up in the way again of the hallway.

"WHAT?" He yelled, which mercifully Genie nor Spinner actually noticed.

"Just let them be. There is a girl out there for you, and she's not Genie." I said calmly, watching as both Genie and Spinner worked to take down that Lumineon.

Blade sighed. "But…"

"We can talk about this later, if you want to." I said, viewing Genie ThunderPunching the Lumineon, making it faint.

As we started to go down the stairs to the third floor, I heard Blade whisper, "All right."

* * *

- Frostweave, 3F, 3:49 PM -

* * *

Happy surprise. You know the stairs that lead down to the next floor? It was right next to us.

"Sweet." I said, as we ran down the stairs for the second time, not even looking around the room that we were in.

* * *

- Frostweave, 4F, 3:53 PM -

* * *

On this floor, it was snowing, not hailing. I noted that my fur wasn't soft. It was actually frozen, looking like sharp quills that could shoot out and stab you in the heart and kill you. Not like I even know how to do that, even if I _can_ do that.

We raced to the hallway on the left, Genie picking up an Oran Berry. I thought that we were doing pretty good in the Dungeon so far. I mean, we had only two more floors to go before we can to the end to fight Frostfury. The mere thought send electricity through my bones.

But, I was feeling hungry. I recalled the sight of those juicy blood red Apples, and I licked my lips, wanting to taste the sweetness.

I shook off my hunger, and cleared my head. I needed a clear head if I wanted to fight my first outlaw.

We came into a long, rectangular room now. But the second we stepped in, a hoard of Lumineon, Jynx, and Lapras fell from the ceiling, all ready to fight; their black eyes full of hate.

"A Monster House! Blade! It's time to use that Petrify Orb!" Genie said, her pale hands glowing a light blue color and getting into a graceful battle stand; all ready for a fight if anyone dared to attack her.

Blade took out the Orb, a blue sphere that I could see electricity running through out the small Orb. He threw it to the ground.

The effect was instantaneous. The electricity inside burst out of the Orb, shattering it and sending it to all the enemy Pokémon. The electricity was send up into their bodies, shocking them into place, like effigies.

The air was still. Not one of the Pokémon moved. Well, that's a lie. They _did_ move their eyes towards us and their mouths were ugly scowls.

The staircase was in this room. Spinner told me not to get close to the Petrified Pokémon, because when I got close, the electricity was displaced and they could move again. The same thing with any type of move.

As we zigged and zagged our way around the Pokémon statues, I was _really_ starting to feel the hunger claw at my stomach now, begging for food. I started to slow down a bit, but I wasn't the only one. Spinner was matching my pace.

"Guys? You know does Apples we brought at the Shop? I say we should eat them. I going to have hallucinations if we keep going." I whined, laying down the silvery-white rock floor.

Genie and Blade turned to me. I glared at the dark shadows under their eyes; something I didn't notice before.

"She… She has a really good idea." Spinner panted, laying down next to me.

"All right, but let's make this fast. Other Pokémon will be coming here soon." Blade said, handing us each an Apple.

I didn't even wait. I bit down hard on the Apple, enjoying the sweetness. I moaned in pleasure as I worked my way to the core. I kinda did a snakelike trail on my Apple, relieved that the hungry was long gone now.

"Ahh, now _that's_ a good meal." I said, licking my blue nose for a small bit of Apple that somehow found it's way to it.

Genie nodded, breaking the core of her Apple in half and throwing it into a small pool of ice water that was near.

"Okay, we had our fill, now let's go. Frostfury could leave while we're eating." Genie said, standing up and walked over to the exit.

I stayed behind, looking at all the Pokémon who were Petrified into the ground. I felt kinda sorry for them, so I thought once again of blizzards and snowstorms, and used Icy Wind, removing the electricity that held them.

Before they could come get me, I raced down the stairs.

- Frostweave, 5F, 4:18 PM -

Running through the fifth floor was a haze in my mind. We just sprinted through out the floor, beating Pokémon after Pokémon, me finding a couple of Iron Thorns.

Before we went down, we all ate one Oran Berry, just in case. Genie told me that we should never hold back on outlaws. They broke our laws, and they had to be hunted down before they _really_ do something. I nodded at her words, feeling anxious to take this Frostfury down.

As we walked down the stairs, I could feel breezes leaving from the last floor. Breezes that told me that someone was there.

Frostfury, watch out.

* * *

- Frostweave, 6F, 4:55 PM -

* * *

We were at the end of the Frostweave. The heart of the ice that formed the entire cave was here, sparkling and glittering. Hail fell from here, pounding the rock ground. And at the back of the cave, was our outlaw.

He was a Snorunt, his yellow-orange cap covering his head and back. When he opened his eyes, their were a neon blue, hard and piercing. To his side was a white bag, spilling with TMs and other items that I knew that it wasn't his.

The realization hits me. This guy was an outlaw. He didn't care that he took all those items away from their owners, he was controlled by his greed. The comprehension of that hit me harder tan any attack that the Pokémon I fought here. And that hardens my resolve. Frostfury was scum, being controlled by desire instead of compassion. He had to go down.

"Frostfury! I am Genie, Leader of Team Chi, and we are here to take you in. Give back what you stole and come quietly. All of us can take you down if you don't comply." Genie said, her voice carrying easily through out the cave, her steps not making a sound.

Frostfury narrowed his eyes. "Team Chi? I have heard of you. But, Genie, I heard that you only take in Fighting and Psychic-types. Why is there a Glaceon with you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I steeled my body, not wanting to show any fear.

"I am Crystal of Team Eon. I have come with Team Chi to take you down Frostfury. My advice is to come with us. Or, we come and kick your ass." I said, adding some spice to my introduction.

"Didn't you die?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "DIFFERENT Glaceon dude. Now, are we just going to talk, or are we going to fight?" I asked, going into a battle position.

He nodded, opening his mouth to reveal some strong teeth; teeth that could leave a mark.

The winds picked up, and even though I didn't feel it, the temperature fell. The shivers from Team Chi was enough.

Frostfury started, a storm coming from his mouth along with ice and snow. Blizzard.

I actually dodged this time, the wind didn't even ruffle my fur. Snow Cloak must have activated. Genie ran full on, not caring if the ice was clawing her pale skin, her fists a glowing blue.

She used Force Palm on Frostfury, but with a burst of speed, he dodged at the last moment; having her hit the ice. Her move didn't even crack the ice.

Spinner was advancing on him with Rapid Spin, but Frostfury used Blizzard again, making him stop and shiver.

Blade, having the Treasure Bag, took out a Blast Seed and ate it. When Frostfury got close, he blew out hot red flames, scorching the Ice-type. I stood back, instinct telling me it would hurt double time for an Ice-type.

I really didn't know what to do. Frostfury hasn't even noticed me to use an attack. Oh well, time for me to go offensive.

I rammed him with a Quick Attack, hoping that he would notice me to attack me. I know it's shallow, but I wanted to have some, oh I don't know, a scar or something to show that I actually did something.

Frostfury looked at me, with… I really don't know what he looked at me with. But, I knew it wasn't hate. It was more like… shock. Surprise.

I shrugged it off and Tackled him. Frostfury went down. But he just went on to attack Spinner, his teeth frozen with ice. He bit down hard on Spinner's lean arm, making him stop him from doing a Hi Jump Kick.

Genie took the chance. While Frostfury was trying to hold on to Spinner, her hands glowed blue and she got a hit in.

Frostfury slammed into a wall, but he wasn't out yet. I was about to attack him with a Tackle again, but he decided to use Blizzard again. But, I knew what to do. I could see how and when the snowstorm was going to move—this time it was going into a spiral—and how I was going to move. I sidestepped, and I took one quick glance at the ice.

My eyes, a normally sapphire blue, were glowing neon. I was using Detect. Sick.

I were back to the battle. I saw Spinner's arm, it was bitten into hard by Frostfury—the teeth marks were enough—and it was a blistering blue. Oh well, can't worry about him for now.

Blade ran towards the outlaw, his swords a burning hunter green color. He was about to hit Frostfury with a Leaf Blade, but a lighter green shield appeared around him. Curse him! He knows Protect!

I waited until the right moment—mind you, I was still working with Detect—and the second his shield went down, my Detect faded and I hit him with a Quick Attack.

For the second time, I didn't see fury and rage in his eyes. Only shock. And… was that fear? What is up with this guy?

The battle was really taxing for me. I wasn't used to the drawn-out battles yet.

But, after a while (which _really_ as a while) Blade aimed a strong Focus Punch at Frostfury, which knocked him out (FINALLY!)

"We… we did it." Genie panted, sitting down. Sweat glazed her body; anyone could see that she worked really hard taking Frostfury down. Parts of her skin were frostbitten, but she told me not to worry. She told me that in the Guild were some great healers who could heal just about everything you could ever think of.

"Yeah. Lets do ourselves a favor and turned the guy in now." Spinner said, laying next to Genie. Like her, his body was caked with sweat and frostbite. I was kinda worried his arm where Frostfury bit him with an Ice Fang. Oh well.

Blade was panting. He took the last Oran Berries and gave one for each of us. I bit into mine. It was a great; I could feel life and energy flood back into me like a landslide. I felt like I could take on anything.

In about five seconds, everyone was up. Genie and Blade tied Frostfury up (he was is out for the count) and we walked out.

And let me tell you, it's WAY easier to get out of a Mystery Dungeon then to get out. Don't ask why. It just is.

* * *

- Linoone's Guild, 6:05 PM -

* * *

Blade Teleported us away, back into Linoone's Guild. A Magnezone was there, a Mawile beside the steel magnet.

"Hey Team Chi. Thanks for catching that thief." the Mawile said, her voice a high soprano.

"Anytime Venus. We were able to get all of your stolen items. Crystal, this is Venus. She runs a export and import business in a Dungeon called the Clarity Lake. She finds the items in the Dungeon and she sends them around the world. The Kecleon Shops could never stay in business without her." Genie said, giving Venus the white bag with the Ice TMs and Items. Venus smiled, her black eyes actually soft and sweet.

"Yeah, and my problem is all kinds of thieves find my Shop, and they steal whatever they desire. A lot of thieves have at least came to my place once in their careers."

"And they come with me." the Magnezone said.

"Crystal, this is Officer Magnet. He works all the outlaw cases and goes to Guilds, taking them away for punishment." Spinner said.

"What kind of punishment?" I asked, part of me really wanting to know, and another part of me that was frightened to even hear the words.

"It's something you don't need to think about." Magnet said, glaring at Frostfury with cold saffron eyes.

Genie had untied Frostfury. No point in trying to get away now. His blue plasma eyes looked at me… and then I saw longing in them.

"Any last words Frostfury?" Magnet asked.

He glanced between Magnet and me. While he looked into the sapphire depths of my eyes, he said: "Nothing Officer. Take me away."

Magnet started to buzz with electricity. He used Thunder Wave on Frostfury, Paralyzing him. He just continued to stare at me. The resolve that I made in Frostweave melted.

In a rush, I stood in between Officer Magnet and Frostfury.

"Crystal? What are you—" Genie asked, but my voice cut her off.

"Officer Magnet, please don't arrest Frostfury." I panted out, my legs feeling like jello. Something caused my outburst, but I didn't care about that now. There will be time later.

"Crystal, Frostfury is a thief. He can't just be let go. He has to learn his lesson." Genie said in a soft, kind tone. I would have listened to her, but my mind shut her words out.

"No! Officer, please listen to me! I got to believe me when I say this, but I know Frostfury isn't a bad guy! I swear to Articuno and Regice!" Everyone in the room gasped.

You swear to the Legendary (or Legendaries) of your Type when you really want to make an impression. And by the looks of the people here, I pretty much done it.

"Officer, may any chance that you might be able to let Frostfury join Team Eon?" Blade asked.

Officer Magnet shrugged. "It can only be done by the Leader of the Exploration Team."

"It's a good thing that I am here, isn't it?"

Dusk padded to me, his black body commanding power and respect. Dawn was behind him, her luminous lavender fur shining softly. Desert was just there, looking kinda out of place, but he gave me a simple smile which made me smile too.

"Crystal, why do you want Frostfury in Team Eon?" Dusk asked, red eyes glaring into mine.

I shifted my weight. "Well… Frostfury doesn't seem the bad kind of thief." I sighed. "Dusk, it's in my gut feeling."

He just looked at me for a while, until he nodded his head. "All right. Welcome Frostfury." he said, nodding his head to Frostfury.

Frostfury's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Really."

Frostfury looked at me. He smiled. And it was a sweet smile—not a smile that you would think that a thief would have—one with kindness. I smiled too, having a new friend.

"Well, Frostfury, come with me. We got to get you a room at the Guild." Dusk was about to go the third floor of the Guild before he turned to me.

"Crystal, I'll talk with you later." he said in a serious voice before vanishing before he left..

Genie, Spinner, and Blade waved to me; they were going to the Healing Room for their wounds. "Well, you got a way with words Crystal." Spinner said, grinning before leaving. Genie and Blade followed suit, Blade and me nodding in unison.

Oh great. I got to help Blade, and then probably get a lecture from Dusk. Uh, I get some food before I get a headache.

I went to the Mess Hall and grabbed an Apple. I chewed slowly, trying to make it last. Per usual for me, it's finished before I notice I'm nibbling on the core.

I sighed. I walked out, no one even noticing me. I went to my room, and laid on my bed of straw.

I really, really, REALLY, _really_ need a nap. Then I thought about Echo taking away about half of my hearing with him, so I thought against a quick nap.

Instead, I daydreamed. Only way I can stay awake and escape my life right now.

I walked to my window, looking at to my little view of the mountains, forests and other crap outside. The warm wind lightly kissed the fur of my cheeks as I watched clouds go by and Bird Pokémon dance across the wild blue yonder.

I blinked my eyes once, and I thought I saw a flash of darkness taint the skies.

"Crystal?"

I turned around to see Dawn and Felicity looking at me. "Hey Dawn, Felicity." I said, meeting their eyes.

"Guildmaster Linoone wants to see you." Dawn said, her ruby eyes unblinking. Felicity looked like she was worried sick.

I sighed. As I let the two cousins show me out of my room, I took another swift look at the window.

Everything looked fine. But a cold flare in my stomach told me differently.

* * *

- Linoone's Guild, Linoone's Room, 7:57 PM -

* * *

Inside Linoone's place, the rest of Team Eon and the whole of Team Chi was there with Frostfury and Linoone and Aerial.

"You guys okay?" I asked the members of Team Chi. All three nodded, looking perfectly fine and healthy. I couldn't even see the marks that Frostfury left Spinner in our battle.

"We're fine Crystal. The question is after this Meeting is done is, will you?" Genie said hollowly, making it sound like an omen. I silently gulped. Did she know something I didn't? It wouldn't surprise me. Genie was part Psychic-type, and they were the most intuitive of all Pokémon.

Linoone faked coughed, getting everyone's attention. He sat up right, and started into my eyes with his navy blue eyes.

"Crystal, do you know why you are here?" he asked, his voice carrying around the room as if a invisible hand moved it so everyone had to pay attention.

Good question. _Scary_ question. I mean, what was I thinking? Rushing to save a danm outlaw! I had the urge to slap myself with one of my paws.

Way to go Crystal! Way to go! They're probably going to take away my Exploration Badge and leave me in the streets! Oh Arceus! What the hell am I going to go? Danm it, danm it, DANM IT!

"No," I said, but instead of coming out like I would normally say it (you know, all my-ish, like proud and other stuff), it came out weak, and… oh I'll just say it. Scared.

"We want to know why you wanted to save Frostfury." he said dully, pointing one of his sharp white claws to the former thief.

Oh crap. What the in name of Arceus was I going to say? Oh, you know what? Screw this. At a time to wing it and hope that I live to tomorrow so I can skip town.

I shrugged. "That, my dear Linoone, is a good question. I just—I don't know—acted in the moment." I said as my totally lame excuse, and I waited for my judgment.

Linoone sighed. "Dusk? What do you think?"

Dusk glazed into my eyes while he said this "I think that Crystal actually listens to her heart. Which is more than most Pokémon can say."

Linoone nodded. He looked like he was lost in his train of thought when he put his midnight blue glaze at Frostfury. "Well Frostfury, Dusk has decided. He wants you in Team Eon. Will you join?"

Frostfury took a quick glance at me and nodded. "Yes Linoone."

"It's decided. Desert, take Frostfury to his room. Team Chi, thank you for coming here. Dusk and Dawn, you are excused. Crystal, stay here." Linoone said, and this time I could the slightest brush of power in his voice.

At first, I thought of Linoone as a goofball, might this is a side of Linoone I haven't seen. Freaky.

Linoone padded over to a rock that was near him and with one swift, effortless slash, it was sheered into strips, like it was paper instead of stone.

For the first time, I felt fear stab me in my heart. Linoone… he was in an Exploration Team, Team Sweet. I remember Dusk saying that his and Dawn's mom and dad were in the same Exploration Team. What happened to them?

Yes, I KNOW this is melodramatic (I mean, there is a ton of Pokémon at the Guild, and I just haven't seen them) but… it's NOT LIKE YOU CAN'T FREAKING BLAME ME!

"Linoone?" I asked softly, my voice barely a whisper.

Linoone snapped his head at me. For a flicking second, I saw a dark shadow in his eyes, but it disappeared before I could blink.

Okay… things are getting weird pretty fast for me… oh Arceus save me…

"Sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Linoone said, and he sounded totally truthful about it.

It obvious. He is a wacko.

I sure have a different way of thinking, you can't argue with that.

"It's… it's fine."

"Anyway Crystal, you're not in trouble." I began to breath again. Thank Arceus! "But… I just don't know. Crystal, you got to understand, things are getting weird around here."

"And that's bad, right?"

"It's not good."

I took another gulp. "What's happening?"

Linoone looked at his claws, like they were drenched in carmine blood. "Lately, there's been a lot of more missions in Mystery Dungeons. Some say that more Mystery Dungeons are appearing, but I'm not sure about that. Volt and Flare would kill me if I suggested that."

"Volt and Flare… are they Dusk's and Dawn's parents?" I asked, interest and curiosity pecking at me like a couple of Fearows.

He nodded. "The very same. I remember, we were an unstoppable Exploration Team. Volt is their mother, and the prickliest Jolteon I know."

"Reminds me of Dawn." I said, giggling. Linoone cracked a smile.

"And Flare is their father. Flareon like him are rare, since they sometimes go in a rush."

"Dusk." I muttered. Makes prefect sense.

"Right. Volt and Flare are either together on a mission, or relaxing here, the former is the most common. Anyway, my main point. Tiny things are going out of wack, and it's only a matter of time that other major things go out of wack too."

"And, chaos follows."

He nodded, looking grim. He turned his back to me. "Just, just tell us if anything out the norm happens, okay?"

I couldn't stop myself from asking Linoone "Those this little chat count?"

He chuckled and let me off.

The second I came into my room, I crashed. Too many things were happening. And, all these things seem to like to ruin my life, so they follow me. And my gut tells me it's only the beginning.

"Crystal."

Dusk came in. His golden rings glowed in the low light. I didn't notice that it was night. Time flies.

"Tomorrow, me and you are going on a mission with Frostfury in a Dungeon called the Shadow Range. Get up when Echo comes, and get ready." he said, and he left, leaving me with yet ANOTHER issue.

I couldn't believe just yesterday that I woke up on that beach, looking at Dusk's ruby eyes. I felt like I aged ten years and it's only been two days.

Well, my checklist. One, give Blade my advice about his love problem. Two (This might happen, but I _SO_ hope not), I might get a lecture from Dusk. And three, I have to go to some Dungeon tomorrow called the Shadow Range.

I wonder if it's too late about that plan about skipping town…

Before I could think up that plan, sleep dragged me down, making me drown in it's embrace.

* * *

**Me - DANM! 21 PAGES! Trippy dudes**.

**Anyway, more and more weirdness happens! I don't even know where this is going! The story writes itself. And I hope this is enough for you blood crazed reviewers. Poor Crystal, never gets a chance to relax, now does she?**

**Crystal - IT'S BECAUSE YOU FREAKING WRITE THIS STORY, SO I'M STUCK LIKE THIS!**

**Me - *Grins* She's not a Mary-Sue, as you can see. She going to die before she gets to the end of the week. **

**Crystal - WHAT? THIS IS MONDAY?**

**Me - *Nods* That's the day I finished this big chapter.**

**Crystal - *Slams head against wall* No wonder my life is shit-filled.**

**Me - REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Silver Darkness and Black Light**

**Chapter 3**

**Talking to Good Old Pippa**

**Me : Oh, poor Crystal in the next chapter. She's not going to like me later on… My brother gave me the idea of the last bit of this chapter, so dedicated for him and the whole next chapter. Love ya bro. 3**

* * *

- Linoone's Guild, Crystal's Room, 5:55 PM -

- Crystal's POV -

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

"IS THIS GOING TO BE A REGULAR THING WITH YOU? I screeched, baring my teeth, my fur now sharp like needles. I swear, I'll never get used to Echo's screaming.

Echo narrowed his ruby eyes. Oh COME ON dude! 6:00 in the morning isn't a good time for me! Actually, it's not a good time for anyone.

"Yup, so get used to it Princess. I told you this before." he sneered at me.

I wanted to kick his ass into next week, but he had more experience than me. But…

"Fine, fine! Just get out before I Icy Wind your ass pally." I said, yawning.

He stomped off. Thank you Arceus for kicking off my morning with a shouting match. Uh, by the end of the week, I won't have any hearing left. But by then I'll shoot myself. End the pain.

I looked out of my window. That darkness from yesterday, once tainting the azure sky and in Linoone's normally peaceful eyes had unsettled me.

Oh well. It's probably just my mind already losing it. I wouldn't be surprised.

I walked out, being surrounded by the other Guild members. But, one caught my eye. The newest one. Frostfury. I noticed that he was wearing a hat the matched the color of sunlight. Normally I hated yellow with a passion, but it looked good on him.

"Hey Frostfury." I said, making him jump.

"Uh, hi Crystal." he said, walking with me to the main room of the third floor.

"Um… Frostfury? I wanted to know if we could just forget the fight yesterday. I mean, I knew you weren't a bad Pokémon, you were just doing bad things." I said, wondering where the hell did that came from. I mean, I'm not that nice! Or AM I? I'll let you ponder that.

Frostfury looked away and then back at me. "Sure Crystal." he said, looking away.

"By the way, what's up with the hat?"

"Oh this? This is a Cold Hat. It's an Excusive Item for Snorunt like me. It… it was kinda the reason why I stole all those items." I saw Frostfury squirm a bit. I guess he really wasn't a bad guy. And… I think he's kind of sweet, in a cute way. Don't ask. Please. "It's a very rare item, you got to trade any 5 Special Items to get it." He looked so guilty, it was heartbreaking.

Oh Arceus. What the hell did I do? I just had to ask that, didn't I?

"Crystal! Frostfury!"

Oh Aerial. The navy blue bird flew towards me, his feather glossed and shining. He obviously takes good take of them.

"Dusk is waiting for you at the Mess Hall. And, while he is a patient Pokémon, he wants you guys to move along." Aerial said, and with that he flew off.

Oh Dusk. Forgot about that guy.

Me and Frostfury made our way to the Mess Hall. Dusk was at a table, a plate of food next to him, and a map with him. The intensity radiating from him was completely different from Team Chi's vide of energy. Dusk planned. And by the way he was looking, he planned hard.

"Dusk? You okay buddy?" I asked him. Frostfury had gone off to get me and him some food.

Dusk's black head snapped up. His red eyes were frightening, the sheer passion of his ruby eyes.

"Oh, yes, I am. I… I was just thinking of our way in." Dusk said lamely, his cheeks threatening a faint rose color. Aw, he's blushing! How cute.

"Anything I can help in?" I asked, looking at the map. Obviously he had the Map of Arceus with him. And dang! I never get tired on how pretty it was.

Dusk sighed, taking his drink that was on his left and took a sip of it. It looked like liquid shadows. He saw me looking at and he answered "It's Black Gummi Syrup, made at the Spinda Café. It raises the IQ of Dark-types."

"Oh… I totally knew that." I said, even though I didn't know. Of course I didn't know that! I just became a Pokémon just three days ago!

Then I realized Dusk was looking at me. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" I asked, mortified if I actually said that. He nodded. I slapped myself with one of my sky blue paws. I really got to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Frostfury (awkwardly) came in, holding a plate of the breakfast and a glass of clear liquid, smiling. Creepy. Just yesterday he was a hard-core outlaw. Now… now he's smiling like he discovered YouTube in this world so I can watch SuperSkarmory walkthroughs {1}.

Whoa, what the heck did I just thought? Whatever, it was probably not important.

"Here ya go Crystal!" He said merrily, holding out the plate and glass. "And you?" Dusk asked somewhat harshly, narrowed carmine eyes at the former outlaw.

Frostfury shook his head. "Not hungry. I'll eat at the Dungeon." he said looking away from Dusk's blood-red gaze, placing the plate and glass next to me and sat next to me. Dusk… are you maybe jealous of Frostfury? Oh my Arceus. That would make some news. But… Frostfury is kinda of cute.

And now I'm melting over Frostfury. It's official, I'm going insane.

The breakfast was a warm Pecha Berry Stew that made me wanna dive into and Frostfury told me in the glass was Clear Gummi Juice, which made Ice-types smarter. Not that I need… well, yeah, I kind of do.

I took a shot of it, and a icy sweetness exploded in my mouth. It was amazing good. I finished the Stew and the Juice quickly and I took the Map out of Dusk's paws and into mine.

He had made a point at the Shadow Range, which was a mountain range in the east. It looked like black mist covered the area.

"Before you ask, a good friend of mine wants me to find her Disable Bow that she lost at the Black Shadow Peak." He pointed at the tallest mountain there, and the one with the most black mist. "And since Dawn nor Desert isn't coming with us, I need you two to be my backup here." He looked straight into my eyes. "Crystal, you need the experience. Genie told me you did a great job as your first time, but I want to see your style and power." He turned to Frostfury. "The same to you."

"Any reason why Dawn and Desert aren't coming?" I asked, looking at the Map.

"Dawn can't go because this place is full of Dark and Ghost-types. She's never make it. And Desert is on a mission himself at the Storm Ravine with a couple of other members of the team, so I basically stuck with you guys."

"Wow Dusk, I can feel the love radiating from you." I muttered, which made Frostfury and Dusk laugh.

"How many members are in Team Eon?" Frostfury asked, now looking at the Map with me.

"About 25 or so, excluding me, Dawn, Desert and you two." He replied.

I stared down the Map of Arceus like I could win a staring match at it. "So, we have to leave Silver City, and head east until we reach the Shadow Range, and then we got to go the highest peak, which is Black Shadow Alp. Am I getting this right?" I asked.

Dusk nodded. "It's a pretty long journey, considering that the Shadow Range is in the middle of the large forest called the Night Grove. I'll going to give Crystal a Treasure Bag of her own so she can bring all the items we need. Frostfury, I want you to stay here and help me think this out. Crystal, Bun already knows that you have access to the Team's funds. Get how much you think we need and go the Kecleon Shop and the Kangaskhan Storage to get our items."

With that said, I nodded and went down my merry way.

Dusk got me a light blue Treasure Bag that matched the color of my fur. As I left for Silver City, I ran into a Marowak. His black eyes narrowed onto mine as he gripped his long, slender irony white bone. I'd always wondered where do those guys find those bones. It's not like they're really common; laying on the ground.

"Watch it." he said tersely.

I put on a face of disbelief. "Excuse me?" I asked. I was already in a not-so-pleasant mood today. You know, not in the best mood, but not really depressed nor pissed off. "And you are?"

"Name's Skull. And you?" he asked curtly.

"Crystal." I said with the same tone.

"Well then, I guess I see you around." he said, walking into the Guild like he owned the place.

The whole time I'm looking and talking to Skull, I'm thinking: "Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Arceus?"

Anyway, if I see the guy, his name is officially Jerkface. Don't brother why thinking about it. It's just his name.

* * *

- Silver City, Bun's Booth, 10:23 PM -

* * *

"Hey Bun." I said, trying to keep a cheerful face. Bun smiled warmly. I really liked Bun. Nice Lopunny.

"Hey Crystal. How much you need?" Bun asked, getting to the point without hesitation. I shrugged. I really didn't want to drain the Team's funds, but, I don't have any Items yet.

"Um… 5,000 Poké?" I asked shyly. Bun smiled and said: "Sure."

"Hey, is that too much?" I asked. I really didn't know how much was much.

"What? With Team Eon's funds? Nah, compared to what can Dawn spends in one single day, you're a very cheap Pokémon." Bun said in the back of her booth. She quickly got two bags of Poké and gave them to me.

"Thanks." I said before leaving. Bun simply waved good-bye, having a faint smile dance across her lips.

Next stop, Kecleon Shop. Lizard and Reptile were chitchatting with Team Shadow Thunder. Typhoon and Bolt were buying a hell of a lot of stuff. I mean, Typhoon was placing Apple after Apple after Apple…

"Thanks you two." Bolt said, smiling, his golden eyes shining. Typhoon gave the brothers a whole bag of Poké.

"Anytime! Good luck at the Scorch Chasm!" Lizard said.

Typhoon and Bolt and I exchanged greetings and the Team was off. I liked Shadow Thunder. Bolt wasn't a pompous jerk (Like Jerkface/Skull), but he had the look of a serious explorer. Typhoon was just quiet, which was weird since he was a Swampert.

It seems my day is getting better, huh?

"Hey you two. What's up?" I said, my voice actually holding pure glee.

{Quick note, Lizard is the green Kecleon, and Reptile is the purple one}

"Nothing much Crystal. What would you like to buy?" Lizard asked me, moving his green hands through out his Shop, gushing the mass amount of Items into my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm heading out to the Shadow Range to the Black Shadow Peak. Got anything that would help?" I asked.

Reptile's eyes widen. "The Shadow Range? That's a far journey!" he exclaimed.

"How far?"

"Depends on how fast you move. Knowing Dusk's way of exploration, about two or three days."

I felt my eyes widen. "No way! Is that to and from?"

Reptile shook his head. "No, that's for simply getting to the Black Shadow Alp. As for the whole trip, about six days."

Six days. I tried not to freak out, and surprising it worked. I thought of it as a mini-vacation of Echo.

See, I am a positive thinker.

"What do you recommend?"

Lizard grabbed a Orb behind him. Inside was a glowing white light.

Move towards the light… Okay, okay, I'm joking. Possibly. I might just kill Echo when I get back from this little one-week vacation.

"Luminous Orbs all the way. The light will always show you to the staircase. I can never get enough of these babies from Venus."

"How much?" I asked.

"300 Poké for each. And, by the way, I would also recommend two Scarves. A Pecha Scarf, since there is a lot of Poison-types in the Night Grove, and a Mobile Scarf for the actual Black Shadow Alp."

I thought about it. I should get three of both Scarves, and a couple of Luminous Orbs. Food, obviously. So heal items like Oran Berries, and… that's about it.

"Okay, give me… five Luminous Orbs and three of Pecha and Mobile Scarves," I said. Reptile went to the back of the Shop and got me those. "And… about eight Oran Berries and five Apples."

"So, that in total will be… say, do you have any Violent Seeds with you?" Lizard asked.

"What are those?"

"Violent Seeds raise your Attack and Special Attack to their highest levels. You might want one or two of them with you." Lizard explained.

Hmm… why not?

"Sure, get me two."

"In total, that would be 4,900 Poké." Reptile said. I gave him the two bags of Poké.

"You can keep the change." I hollered back, going onward.

Hmm… Dusk said something about going to the Kangaskhan Storage… I wonder where that is…

"Hey Crystal!"

Pippa's voice rang out in Silver City. The hyperactive Torchic ran up to me, her brown eyes like glossy chestnuts.

"Hey Pippa." I said, smiling like in idiot. Well, at least we now know that the Ice Gummi Juice didn't do anything.

"So, what's up? Where're ya going today?" she asked in her special bubby way.

"The Black Shadow Peak." I said, like it was nothing. Pippa's warm brown eyes widen.

"No WAY! Oh my Arceus, do you have enough Items? If you don't I can get you some." she said, seeming worried, talking a mile per minute.

"No, I couldn't do that Pippa." I said. I hated owning someone. It was just a big guilt hole in my stomach.

"Listen, come with me to the Kangaskhan Storage. I have some Items I really don't need." I opened my mouth, but Pippa started to talk again so I shut it. "And don't try to pay me back or anything. You're my friend, and friends help each other." she said, actually sounding very serious.

The Guilt Pit (as I put it) widen up. Either that or my stomach is about to whine for food.

"Fine," I sighed, seeing there was no point of resisting. Pippa grinned, her saffron yellow beak shining a pure gold in the sunlight.

"Yay!" she went back to her happy-go-lucky self. "Come on, it's right passed those trees!" she was already running.

I raced to Pippa ('cause let's face it, she's really fast, and I'm not) and right in front of her was the Kangaskhan Storage. It was shaped like a Kangaskhan, and (what did ya know) a Kangaskhan was there.

"Hello Pippa. And hello Crystal. Welcome." she said kindly. I got the feeling that she was that type of person to never get pissed off.

"Hey Kangaskhan. Crystal needs some Items for her trip to the Shadow Range." Pippa said.

"The Shadow Range, huh? I'll have something that might help. You two stay here." she said, walking into the Storage.

While Kangaskhan was finding the Items, I asked Pippa if she knew a Marowak by the name of Skull (or Jerkface).

"You ran into Skull?" she shrieked, looked freaked out. "Oh my Arceus, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

I told her what I ran into him… and we exchanged words.

Pippa looked like she was going to faint. "Crystal, I would stay away from him. He's a bounty hunter, he beats up other Pokémon for the rewards. He and Dusk have a pretty bad relationship. I would never trust him." she said softly, her brown eyes dulled and sadden.

I wonder if she ran into him. She looked so worried. And my soft side is eating this up right now.

"Listen Pippa, I would never trust that bastard." I said, anger flaring up in my veins.

Pippa's smile returned from it's vacation. "Good. Now what do you have so far?"

I told her about the Luminous Orbs, Apples, Oran Berries, both Scarves, and the Violent Seeds.

Pippa nodded along as I listed everything. "That's pretty good. But do you have any Iron Thorns or Silver Spikes?"

I believe my face told her the answer. She explained to me that Iron Thorns and Silver Spikes were weapons that you can use if you didn't want to use any of your moves. I thought that they were pretty useful.

"The most common weapons are either Geo Pebbles or Gavelrocks. Unlike Thorns or Spikes, they arc to hit your enemies." Pippa paused from her mini-lecture that I thought was actually useful. "Say, wanna come with me to the Guild Training Room?"

"Where's that?"

"It's two door after Vivax's room. He doesn't let us train with weapons since he was almost hit for the fiftieth time." we giggled.

I (at the beginning) thought that Pippa was just a chatterbox, but hey, she's in reality pretty danm smart. She ain't no birdbrain.

Hmm, birdbrain. Familiar. I wonder why…

"I might, but I have to pass that with Dusk." I explained, not wanting Dusk on my ass.

Pippa nodded like she understood. "I get it."

Kangaskhan came back. She had some different stuff in her arms.

"Well, here we are girls. Here are fifty Silver Spikes (danm!), three Blast Seeds, four Sleep Seeds, two Totter Seeds, and one X-Eye and Eyedrop Seeds." Kangaskhan said, giving me the Items as I placed them in the Treasure Bag.

"Thanks." I said, as me and Pippa left.

"So, what do all those Seeds do?"

Pippa took a deep breath before saying anything. And at the speed of light, Pippa said, "Blast Seeds let you breathe fire at your enemies, Sleep Seeds get you to sleep, Totter Seeds make you Confused, X-Eye Seeds make you Cross-Eyed, so you can't see anything right, and Eyedrop Seeds let you see Traps and Invisible Pokémon."

"Okay, say that again so I can understand you."

We laughed at this and she went into depth with all the different Seeds and what they can do. When was she done explaining, we were back at the Guild.

"Hey! Pippa!"

Sappho, Pippa's partner, was at the second floor, looking stern. Now, what got his Water Cape all in a bunch?

"You were suppose to be here ten minutes ago! Where were you?"

Pippa rolled her eyes. "I was talking with Crystal here. Where was you?" she retorted.

"I was talking with Misery and Obsidian. We are suppose to go with them to the Barren Savanna. Team Agony is waiting for us. Come one Pippa, try to be practical." Sappho complained.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Pippa said in an annoyed tone, like a mother whining to her mother. She glanced back at me. "Crystal, I'll catch you later, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Sure. Good luck." I said as Team Aquafire left the Guild.

I went down to the third floor of said Guild, going to the Mess Hall. Sure enough, Dusk and Frostfury were still there.

"Hey boys." I said in a suave voice, which made the two males look at me. "Hey Crystal." Frostfury greeted me. Dusk simply nodded.

"So, what we got?" I asked.

Dusk took a quick glance at me. "We, as in Frostfury and me, will be taking a quick nap. Crystal, I would do the same." he said, taking off to the bedrooms.

WTF? Dude.

Frostfury looked at me and shrugged as we made our way to the Guild bedrooms. Frostfury's room was one of the first ones on the left.

"Crystal… I hope we… do good on this mission." he said nervously.

I grinned at the pure cuteness of the moment. "Of course we will. After all, you have me going along for the ride." I said cockily just before leaving.

I went to my room, at bliss with the fact that I could get some extra hours of sleep. Maybe later I'll rub it in Echo's face.

I curled up on my bed, and sleep engulfed me like I fell into a bottomless ocean.

* * *

- Linoone's Guild, Crystal's Room, 11:03 PM -

- Crystal's Dream -

{Please note that Dreams will be in _Italics_}

* * *

_"Come to me…" An voice like rust echoed. _

_Everything was dark like the night. I couldn't see anything. It was an endless sea of blackness. _

_"But, where are you?" I asked, my voice sounding like I was underwater. It certainly felt like it. _

_A clear blue light appeared in front of me, small, almost like a sun. _

_"Come to me…" the voice repeated, only more urgently, like it was going to die without me._

_There was something about that voice. Like… like I knew the owner of it. _

_And, just like that, the light flashed, and I faded back to the shadows…_

* * *

**Me - And that's the end of it. XD **

**{1} SUPERSKARMORY FTW! I 3 his videos! He is epically funny, and he REALLY helps! 3 SUPERSKARM! He does walkthroughs for the main Pokémon and for the PMD games and some other stuff. I only watch the Pokémon ones for obvious reasons. XD. I will copy some of his jokes because they are so freaking funny. Don't worry, I'll give him credit.**

**And hey, we DID see Skull of Dark Amphithere, and the mention of Team Agony! (Sorry, I forget your username). For Skull, he's going to be fun to write since I love writing badasses. And Team Agony, they are actually going to be a VERY important Team here in the story. I actually have a awesome idea with Misery in it. **

**Anyway, random question out there. Do any of you guys like Evanescence? I was listening to Going Under by them while writing this chapter (but oddly enough, it's not depressing). I just wanted to know if you guys out there are fans of Amy Lee and her music. If you have no clue what I'm saying, go to YouTube and look up some Evanescence songs. I would recommend all of them, but the ones you might like the best are in this list… {Note, this is my way of interpretation of the songs, they can mean other things to ya, just saying}**

**Going Under (Like you ready to stop being a zombie for someone's love)**

**Everybody's Fool (FOR THE FUCKING BITCHES WHO THINK THEY'RE TOO GOOD FOR US!) **

**Call Me When Your Sober (When you're done with a relationship)**

**My Immortal (For a loved one of is in Heaven) **

**Hello (Same as My Immortal, but I believe it's just a tad bit more sad because Amy Lee wrote it for her sister DX)**

**Whisper (Really hard to say in words… but I think it means that someone will always be there you, no matter what)**

**All That I'm Living For (In a love/hate relationship {Like me and my writing because I suck at it in my opinion, but you guys help me with it} ) **

**My Last Breath (Another hard one… I would say it's about holding on to someone for awhile more than you need too)**

**Lithium (Depression {Since Lithium is used in antidepressants and for bipolar disorder, if I remember that part right} ) **

**Listen to those, they are really good songs. I bet you that most of you who haven't heard Evanescence will cry at some of the songs, because they speak the truth. Anyway, I might ask you random questions at the end of chapters in this story. SO BE **

**Anyway, back to the chapter. Way shorter that the last one (about 9 pages), but preparations chapters will be shorter, just letting you know. But, it's that way because I'm working on the new TTI chapter, and it's WAY longer than I expected it to be. Oh well. **

**By the way, TTI is Total Trainer Island, which is a crossover of Total Drama Island and Pokémon. If you're interested, go read it and place a review or two. **

**I'm probably going to update this first, then TTI. I'm going to finish TTI earlier than this one, since one person goes per chapter, so basically I'm looking at 24 chapters. As for this one… it probably have like… 60 chapters or something. Not too sure. Depends on how fast I go on it. **

**Well, THAT author's note was longer than I thought. Expect more lies from me! **

**Peace peeps. XD**


End file.
